


Frostlight

by KureKai_King



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Separated Beings, different characters - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: North finds Jack spending time with Nightlight, and for once the two playful spirits aren't going about causing trouble
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nightlight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	Frostlight

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jack and Nightlight are the same person in the books (and possibly the movie but who knows since the last book goes against some of the movie logic/canon) but back before it was fully confirmed they were the same, I liked to ship them. So now I just consider it a slight AU. Just so we're clear, guys.

It was a very late evening at the North Pole. The yetis were still up working on making new toys for the children of the world. The elves were still getting up to mischief and being annoying little things. North was just finishing up another ice prototype in his office before he was going to head off to grab a late dinner and go to bed. But first, he decided to check up on his newest resident; Jack Frost.   
  
The Guardian of Wonder walked along the halls of the workshop, shooing away some of the pesky elves that kept trying to get under his boots. He knew that the Guardian of Fun was present, but the silence seemed to always put him on edge. If Jack was being silent, then it either meant trouble for North or trouble for all the Guardians.   
  
Most times, Jack would end up causing trouble by trying to steal a treat or getting frustrated enough to cause an unexpected (not so unexpected anymore) snowstorm which tended to put the yetis' work load on hold while they removed the snow and North would help Jack calm down and sort out whatever was bothering him.  
  
North checked the winter spirit's given room - empty. He checked the kitchen - empty. He checked the library - empty. Those were the places he would usually find Jack, and he'd been on the lookout in the workshop while he checked each area, so where could he be?  
  
Just for extra measure, he rechecked the familiar places. Still empty.   
  
With a shake of his head, and a pinch to the bridge of his nose, North decided to go and check the Globe Room. It wasn't often that Jack used the Guardians' meeting place when there was no meeting happening, but Jack Frost was unpredictable and North was thankfully getting used to the unpredictability after having the younger spirit around for five years.  
  
North made sure to be as quiet as he could when he neared the Globe Room and peeked around the corner to scan the room. What he did find surprised him slightly.  
  
Indeed, Jack Frost was in here. But so was someone else.  
  
Jack was laying across the window seat toward the back of the room - the same place he usually sat for the less important meetings between the Guardians, and where he had stayed during Sandy's memorial service during their fight with Pitch. It was evident by the slow rise and fall of his chest that he was sleeping which put a small smile on North's face.  
  
But his attention was mostly on the spectral boy clad in armour and his entire being aglow that was also sleeping. He was laid on top of Jack comfortably with the winter spirit's arms loosely wrapped around him and hands resting on his back.  
  
Nightlight. The Guardian of Courage.  
  
North had introduced Jack to the much older Guardians at a meeting three years ago. Katherine - known to children as Mother Goose, and the Guardian of Storytelling - had immediately pointed out how similar Jack and Nightlight were. Although it seemed abrupt, it had thankfully helped Nightlight feel more at ease with Jack. And Jack, in return, had become one of Nightlight's closest friends.  
  
It had been a few months later, at another meeting, that Jack had shown subtle signs of obtaining a puppy crush. He'd started by asking the other Guardians - mainly Tooth and North - about issues concerning love. At first it had just been questions such as what is love? How do you you're in love? The simple, basic stuff. Eventually the questions began to be more specific until they stopped altogether. North would later find out that Jack had started asking Jamie questions, most concerning two boys being together.  
  
North had then decided to call Jack into his office for a private talk, and had proceeded to interrogate him on how there shouldn't be any special relationship with a believer other than that of believer and Guardian. Jack had then roared with laughter at the prospect of North's idea and had then (once he'd calmed himself) confessed to North that yes, he did have a crush, but that crush was on Nightlight.  
  
The two eternal boys had spent a lot of time in one another's company since then, and Nightlight had always made sure to visit Jack at the North Pole around the summer months so the winter spirit had some decent company - plus it helped keep him out of trouble more often than not.  
  
North had accepted Jack's confession. He told him that he would never judge him and that he was happy for his adoptive son. Yes, North had become a father to Jack. He understood that, even now, Jack had a tingling fear that someday the Guardians would disown him, so they all made sure to make him feel safe and secure within their ranks - thus what led them to introducing Katherine, Ombric, Kailash and Nightlight to him.  
  
Thankfully, the other Guardians had accepted Jack's romantic preference which had made him so happy that a gentle flurry of snowflakes had fallen outside. No one had told Nightlight about Jack's crush on him, but there had been a similar conversation on Nightlight's end with Katherine.  
  
Everyone had decided that it was best for Jack and Nightlight to confess to one another privately on their own, in their own time.  
  
It had been a peaceful sunset evening in Burgess about a year ago, turning the frozen lake a beautiful hue of amber and lilac. Jack had been reclining on a sturdy tree branch, his back resting up against the trunk, when Nightlight had given him a surprise visit. The boy of light had perched on the branch at Jack's side and given him a shining smile which instantly had the frost boy blushing lightly with a light blue hue dusting his cheeks.  
  
There had been a comfortable silence between the two for a few moments before Nightlight had decided to talk verbally once again and had asked Jack if he had been having any troubling issues with the heart as of late - way to be specific, Nightlight.  
  
Jack had started as a bit of a flustered mess until he had regained his composure and simply just straight up confessed to the other boy.   
  
Nightlight had been a tiny bit startled, but had gone back to his silence. Jack had turned his head away in embarrassment until Nightlight had lifted his chin and forced the other Guardian to look at him again. He then simply leaned in quickly and planted a sweet, simple and innocent kiss on Jack's lips.  
  
Then it was Nightlight's turn to feel embarrassed when their kiss broke apart. Jack had simply laughed a little, breathlessly, and pulled the other onto his lap to share another kiss or two as gentle as the snowflakes drifting down from the clouds.  
  
North watched the two for a while longer before silently chuckling to himself and moving away from the place he was standing. He then looked over his shoulder when he heard Jack's groan and saw the Guardian of Fun looking at him sleepily.   
  
The two just stared at one another for a few long seconds before Jack closed his eyes again and quietly spoke a soft "Thank you" to the Guardian of Wonder. North smiled as he finally headed off to bed, knowing that his son was safe and happy.


End file.
